


Jackpot

by chaosandcookies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2018, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, mcgenji x reader, so much smut even me- the local smut dealer- is embarassed to post this, yeah this is also a late kinktober request fill lmfao i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcookies/pseuds/chaosandcookies
Summary: SO this is a rly late kinktober request that i finally finished. I've literally been picking it apart here and there since october but hey it's finally finished! also i suck at titles i literally just name them whatever pops into my head rip.Summary- Genji and Jesse take you (reader) to a Japanese Love Hotel as a little.... "welcoming gift"





	Jackpot

“Um Genji….what kinda hotel was this again?” you asked curiously as you looked around, you couldn't read Japanese but the theme was pretty obvious from what you could tell, lots of red lighting, aquariums, and suggestive pictures making you wonder what your teammates had planned for your short stay here in Japan. 

Genji thanked the hostess with a short bow and turned to face you and McCree, “Nothing out of the ordinary y/n, just follow me to our room i booked it for the entire night”. He said with a small smirk on his face as he lead the two of you to the elevator. He claimed he use to come here all the time before he joined blackwatch and was friends with the owners, you could only wonder as to why though.  

As you stepped through the door to the room he lead you to your eyes immediately took surprise. The room was huge with a giant round bed in the middle and what looked like mirrors on the ceiling. You walked around mystified, you never seen anything quite like this place before. As you roamed around the room you found the door to the bathroom and went into even more shock as you gasped at how big it was. “IT'S AS BIG AS THE ROOM ITSELF! GENJI! What is this place?!” you couldn't play along anymore you needed to know what was going on this place was way too big and way too  _ suggestive  _ to be any normal old hotel room. 

The boys chuckled at your reaction and walked up to you, McCree put his arm around you and began to explain “Well sugar, to put it simply, we know how you feel about the two of us, the way you stare at us and whisper to your lil friends so we figured why not give you the night of your life during our little pit stop here in Japan. Think of it as a rookie's welcoming.” 

Your heart sank at his words, were you really  _ that  _ obvious? You felt a pit in your stomach and began to back up as your fight or flight response began kicking in. Genji picked up on this and stepped in, pushing away Jesse and snaking an arm around your waist as he pushed a strand of hair behind your ear. “Don't panic, there's nothing to worry about. We found your feelings for us to be quite cute that's why we planned this. There's no need to be scared, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I just figured since we were going to be back in my home for a night we could all spend it  _ together”.  _ Genji's look softened as he looked in your eyes trying to comfort you. You stared back, calming down a bit, cursing yourself for getting yourself in this situation but you had to admit, it's not like you've never fantasized about this before, but to you that's just what it was a supposed to be, a  _ fantasy  _ never a  _ reality _ . You hated how cute Genji looked without his mask and armor just wearing simple civilian clothes because it definitely was not helping you choose the “morally superior” option here. 

You looked at Genji then back at Jesse leaning against a wall behind him and took a deep breath. “ _ Fuck it.”  _ you thought  _ “You only get to be young and dumb once right?”.  _ You looked at Genji again in his bright brown eyes and smiled softly “Okay…. I'll take you up on your offer of a “Rookie's Welcoming”” you said with a small chuckle and the boys smiled back at you. 

Genji gave you a small kiss “Remember, you can always let us know if we make you uncomfortable and we will stop. We can use a safe word if you want us to as well. This is all about making you feel good, we don't want to hurt you in anyway ok?” 

“That is unless you want us to sugar~!” McCree interrupted with a cheeky grin and Genji glared at him for it. 

“My safe word is pineapple juice” you said flatly making the boys perk up at the sound of your voice

Jesse chuckled once he realized what you said “Well hopefully you won't have to use it sugar”

“I don't mind being rough just… don't do anything where Reyes will see it” you requested. 

“Don't worry y/n you can count on us to give you a proper  _ welcoming _ and the commander be none the wiser.” Genji said with a wink as he grasped your hand and led you over to the bed. 

“You get her all nice and warmed up darlin while i go look for something to spice things up a bit” Jesse said to Genji as he walked away to snoop through the room

Genji sat you down on the bed and caressed your cheek “Remember, just let us know if you want to stop. You don't have to do anything you don't want to”. You smiled and nodded, leaning in towards him. He took your lips in a sweet kiss, quickly escalating it to be more heated and making you feel needy. Your tongues danced sensually together as your hands felt up each other's bodies. Genji took off your jacket as he worked his way down to your neck, lightly sucking and biting at your sensitive flesh. You moaned as he nipped at your sweet spot, tangling your fingers in his short raven hair. He snaked his fingers underneath your shirt and slipped it off of you leaving you in your bra and pants. Genji laid you down on the bed as he kissed down your collarbone towards your chest, unhooking your bra without you noticing at first. As he heard Jesse walking back towards you two he slipped your bra off of you exposing your breasts and sat up. 

“Found a little somethin in the mini bar to calm yer nerves sugar” Jesse said as he popped a bottle of sake over you letting it spray all over your exposed body. 

“Damnit Jesse! Ugh really?!” you yelled annoyed, snapping out of the lusty haze Genji had just put you in. 

“Relax darlin let us have some fun cleaning you up, we'll do a few body shots off ya. Why don't ya take a few straight from the bottle, relax ya nerves a bit?” McCree said while handing you the bottle.

You groaned a bit annoyed but you grabbed the bottle and took a sip “Ack! God it's strong. Smooth, but really really strong” you said touching your throat and handing him back the bottle. 

“It's sake darlin it's supposed to be like that, take one more sip then go on an’ lay back down for us so we can take a few shots off that cute lil belly button of yours” McCree insisted. You took one last sip and handed the bottle back to him before scooching to the middle of the bed and laying down. Genji unbuttoned your jeans and slid them off you leaving you in just your underwear. You blushed feeling a bit exposed since the two of them were still fully clothed (besides for everyone's shoes which were at the front door). Jesse took off his jacket and shirt and Genji just his jacket before taking the sake bottle and pouring the first shot. “You're the guest, you go first Mccree” Genji said

McCree bent over you and placed his lips on your navel, sucking the alcohol off your body then stood back up with a chuckle. You giggled at the feeling of his beard on your stomach. “Cheers darlin, let me pour one out for you too Genji” he said as he wiped his mouth with his arm and poured another shot you. 

Genji took the shot but remained at your navel, peppering you with small kisses and slowly removing your panties as he kissed at your inner thighs. You blushed and squirmed trying to close your thighs but Genji already made himself home between your legs, putting an arm over your stomach to hold you still as he began to work. 

“That's right darlin, get her all nice and ready for us” Jesse said to Genji “C'mere sugar, let me have a taste of those sweet lips of yers” he growled as he took your chin with his finger and leaned in for a kiss. You moaned into the kiss thanks to Genji's handiwork on your other lips, McCree was a skilled kisser for sure and you would soon find out how skilled he was in other areas. You kissed him back with a hunger for more, biting at his lower lip, making your movements more and more flirtatious. You moaned loudly as Genji began to finger you and massage your sweet spot, you could feel yourself start to come undone fast now with the combined pressures on your clit and gspot along with how McCree was making you feel. You tried to last longer and resist but you were putty in these boys hands. You pulled at Jesse's hair and unleashed a loud moan, almost screaming as you came to your first climax, coming all over Genji's face. You collapsed on top of the bunch of pillows beneath you on the bed, slightly pushing Jesse away as you caught your breath, exhausted at how hard and sudden you just came.

Genji rose up from his spot between your thighs and wiped his mouth, licking away your nectar on his fingers. Jesse took this chance to finish undressing himself. You began to mentally prepare yourself again as you heard his belt buckle and clothes shuffling. You looked over at Genji and saw he was still mostly clothed except for his jacket and frowned “Genji sweetie why are you still fully clothed, i can't do anything to you with your clothes on…” you asked in a soft breathy voice. 

He looked back at you and blushed, a bit surprised at your question “I'm just ah...a little bit shy of all the hardware on my chest and back...and arms...i suppose….it's fine tho, we're here to make you feel good not me” he said rubbing his arm nervously. 

You sat up and crawled over to him, dragging your hands up his clothed torso and looked at him in the eyes “Your prosthetics don't bother me. And i know they don't bother Jesse either. You don't need to hide yourself. You made me feel amazing...now i want to try to make you feel good too” you said in the most sincere tone he's ever heard you talk in before. He stared at you stunned and you gave him a smile to show that you meant it before leaning in for a kiss. Genji regained his composure and relaxed into your kiss, flinching at your touch as you slid your hands up his shirt trying to take it off but ultimately allowing it, breaking the kiss slightly just to throw his shirt off him. Jesse joined in sneaking behind Genji and giving him small kisses on his neck as he unbuckled his pants.

“You were gonna have to unsheathe your sword eventually Genji, why don't you let us help” McCree growled sensually into Genji's ear. Genji smirked into the kiss with you right before breaking it to take his pants and underwear off. You couldn't help but lean back on the pillows and ogle the both of them, staring them both up and down with a wide satisfied smirk on your face. “Like what ya see sugar?” Jesse asked in a cheeky tone of voice.

“I'd be crazy not to” you said as you looked him up and down again trying to save the site into your memory. 

They both chuckled, Jesse asked for you to sit in the middle of the bed and you obliged. “You don't mind if we do a train on ya do you darlin’ otherwise we can continue to take turns pleasing you if that's crossing any boundaries” 

You shook your head no “I'm perfectly fine with a little spit roast” you said flirtatiously.

“Good, then you know the deal, face down ass up sugar. And try to keep your eyes either on us or on the mirror above us, i want you to see yourself getting your fantasies fulfilled and the look in your own eyes as you reach your breaking point” Jesse commanded

You bit your lip and nodded trying to hide how much more turned on you just became. You got in position and looked up at Jesse, face to face with his dick. You knew he was packing heat but you didn't know he was a  _ this _ well off. You wondered how you were gonna fit him all in your mouth let alone your pussy. Commander was definitely going to know something was up once he sees you walking around funny after tonight. Genji was also well off but not nearly as big as Jesse, you guessed he was good to get your pussy ready for Jesse but knew for a fact he was still going to stretch you even more. You felt Genji sliding his tip in between your lips, coating himself in your heat before sliding in. You both let out a satisfied moan as he sheathed himself inside of you. He gave you a moment to adjust before setting a steady pace. 

“C'mon darlin, i know it's a lil intimidating but it's not  _ that  _ big” Jesse joked as he pushed your hair behind your ear. You gave him a look that said “it definitely is that big” before looking back at his manhood and stroking it in your hand. You finally opened your mouth and began to suck at the tip, slowly sucking him farther down as you went. You hummed as you got towards your throat, the vibrations being sent up him making him let out a moan himself. Jesse grabbed your hair and began slowly fucking your face at a calm pace. He didn't dare try to be rough and choke you, especially not now when you wouldn't be able to say your safe word. As you sucked and worked your tongue around him he started to slowly become undone, you could tell by how he was holding his head back and letting out more grunts and moans more often. Genji began to pick up his pace as well, going faster and deeper, hitting that sweet spot and making you lose control fast. Your moans vibrating up McCree's length making him lose control just as fast as you were now. You looked up at the mirror and saw them both looking like they were about to burst. The site of yourself being used by these two men at the same time made you even more turned on. You moaned and let go of Jesse's shaft to play with your clit. Jesse grunted a string of curses before coming in your mouth, pulling out and coming a little bit on your face. “Look up y/n” Jesse commanded you since he knew you were close. A few moments later you let out a loud moan as you came on Genji's length, staring at the pure lust on your face in the mirror as you collapsed on the bed. Your walls squeezing him extra tight from your orgasm was what did it for Genji and with a few mumbled Japanese curses he pulled out and came on your ass. 

“holy shit you guys feel so fucking good” you said as you laid there on the bed in total bliss. Your pussy was a little sore and your jaw hurt a bit but damn if you didn't feel absolutely weightless in bliss right now. 

“Glad we could satisfy you darlin” McCree smirked as he and Genji laid down next to you. 

“Let us know when you're ready for round two,” Genji said as he pushed your hair away from your neck and began kissing and biting it from behind.

“Mmmmm just a few more minutes, let me just enjoy the post sex bliss. God you felt so fucking good Genji, i couldn't stop from touching myself when i saw myself being used like that in the mirror.” you said as you relaxed into his kisses. 

“Told ya you'd wanna keep your eyes on the mirror darlin. Next time let us know when you need that extra  _ pressure _ , we'll be happy to tend to your needs, we don't want you to have to finish yourself off, means we’re not doing a good enough job” he said while staring at you and Genji, leaning against his elbow. 

“ok Jesse, I'll try but it's a little hard when your dick is in my mouth” you giggled. Genji now had you in his arms, his hands playing with your breasts while he continued to work on your neck, surely giving you hickies by now as he demanded little moans to come from your lips. 

“C'mere with that smart lil mouth of yers” Jesse said with a smirk before pulling you into another kiss, this time his hands wandering all over your body. Pinching at your nipples, groping at your ass and thighs. Feeling their hands all over your body was driving you crazy, you pulled at Jesse's hair with one hand, the other exploring the shape of his abs. You moaned into McCree's mouth, grinding against Genji's body and rubbing your thighs together, desperately trying to get more friction. 

Genji looked up at Jesse with a playful look on his face, “I think she's ready for round 2 Jesse, what do you think” 

“Hmm… i think we can play with her a little bit longer. Why don't we have her sit on my face for a bit and see how well she handles that” Jesse replied with a wink. You huffed, not quite sure what these two were up to but you weren't going to argue. You sat up in a daze and looked at Jesse who was now laying down on the pillows, he motioned you to come sit on top of him by patting his chest. You took a deep breath and straddled him and he lifted you to be closer to his face “I hope these are sound proof walls Genji because I'm gonna make her scream” Jesse said with a big smirk on his face as he winked at you. You just looked at him like he was being a little too cocky, that is until he finally began eating you out. You moaned and squirmed underneath him as he sucked at your clit, lapping at your entrance and flicking at your overly sensitive nub. You bit your lip to hold back your moans but Jesse slapped your ass making you release all the sounds he wanted to hear and continued doing that whenever you tried holding back from him. 

Genji laid himself in between Jesse's legs, kissing at his inner thighs surprising the cowboy and making him flinch for a second. Genji chuckled to himself before grasping McCree's meat and licking up his shaft with the flat of his tongue. He began sucking the tip and working his way down the shaft as he bobbed his head up and down his length, taking more in down his throat each time he went down. Genji's handiwork causing Jesse to moan sending vibrations straight to your clit making you moan so loud you were on the verge of screaming for them. They both took note of that which made Genji suck McCree off harder, making McCree moan harder onto your clit and you singing their favorite song for them as you moaned breathlessly on the top of your lungs. Jesse was not exaggerating when he said he would have you screaming. Your clit felt used and swollen by now but his mouth felt so good as he massaged your little bundle of nerves. A burning heat was building in your core making your toes curl and your thighs shake. You were about to come at any second and Jesse couldn't wait, he held you down tighter to his face so you wouldn't collapse with your legs shaking so violently and sucked at your overwhelmed clit while lapping at you entrance. You squeezed his face in between your legs and pulled at his hair as you screamed and came hard all over his face, your legs shaking violently as you rolled off of him and onto the pile of pillows absolutely breathless. Jesse lifted himself up on his elbows, a prideful look on his face as he wiped his mouth. He looked down at Genji who was still blowing him and laced his fingers through his black hair. “Mmm It's ok darlin don't wear yourself out on me. We still have the rest of our dessert to finish”. Genji released Jesse with a exhale and a pop of his lips. 

“I just wanted to give you a little pleasure while you rocked her world. Are you sure she's ok for another round Jesse she looks exhausted, you really must have gone overboard” Genji asked with a entertained look on his face as he looked over your exhausted body breathing heavy on top of the small mountain of pillows. 

“I'm sure she'll be fine in just a few minutes if we work our magic again while she catches her breath. Didn't even penetrate her, her poor lil nub must be so swollen. Reyes is definitely going to be suspicious tomorrow, especially with all them lil hickeys ya gave her sweetheart, she'll probably be walkin funny too” Jesse chuckled as he analyzed you. 

Genji laid down next to you, propping himself up on his elbow and pushing your hair out your face with his free hand “Are you ok y/n? We can take a break, or if you're that tired we can end the night now. We don't want to completely exhaust you” he asked as he traced little circles on your body with his index finger. 

“Nnnn… I'm ok, guess i should have taken Jesse more seriously when he said he was going to make me scream heh…just give me a few minutes so my legs stop shaking so much and I'll be up for round 3” you said in a low raspy voice, your voice already sounding spent by all the yelling you just did. 

Genji and McCree smiled at you and nodded, Jesse taking his turn to spoon you and pepper your neck in kisses while Genji simply laid down and relaxed while you regained your composure. 

A short while and a few more hickies later your legs stopped shaking and you were ready to go again. Well, as ready as you could be considering it was McCree's turn with you. You lightly trailed your fingers teasingly up and down Genji's chest until you got his attention, guiding his chin with your index finger in for a kiss. He smiled and broke the kiss, “Ready for round 3 already y/n?” 

“As ready as I'll ever be i suppose” you said with slight hesitation in your voice, with your eyes pointing back at McCree signaling to Genji that you were still trying to mentally prepare yourself for him to go inside you. 

Genji chuckled “I promise it won't be bad, remember we're here to make you feel good, if it's too much for you just use your safe word and we will stop” he said then gave you a kiss on your forehead. 

“I promise to be as gentle as a feather sugar” Jesse said while placing one last kiss on your neck before you all got into position for the train again. Jesse rubbed your hips as you braced yourself for him. Even after all the prepping and sex you just had you were still nervous because he was the biggest you've ever had. He grabbed his length and started to slide it up and down your drenched lips. “ok sugar I'm about to put the tip in, just relax you'll be fine” he said as a warning after noticing how tense you looked beneath him. Slowly he inserted his tip into your hole, making you give him a small gasp as you tried to relax yourself and stop tensing up. He then slowly slid in the rest of his length until he was fully sheathed inside of you, as slowly as he could force himself. He then stayed there for a moment to let you adjust to his massive size being inside of you. “You ok doll? Let me know when you're ready for me to continue” he said softly as he rubbed and held your hips in place. 

You took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as you let yourself adjust to the sheer size of his dick inside of you right now. He wasn't just big he was girthy so you definitely felt some stretching as he slid himself inside of you. You tried to relax your body and stop tensing up as you looked back at him “Ok, I'm ready Jess”. Once he had your ok he started a slow and steady pace until he was comfortable with a faster pace for you. 

You looked up at Genji, he pushed your hair out of your face and smiled at you. “take your time, i know you're still adjusting to McCree rearranging your guts” he chuckled. You chuckled with a surprised look on ur face and rolled your eyes, shocked at the boldness of his statement. He traced your cheek with his thumb to get your attention and gave you an apologetic look that said “i'm just messing with you”. You smiled back before stroking his length and taking him into your mouth, sucking him off as he set a fair pace for fucking your face while getting a grip on the back of your head by grabbing your hair in a fist. McCree also took this as his chance to quicken his pace and get a little rough, smacking your ass and pinching your nipples. You looked up in the mirror to see yourself being completely used by your own teammates, a fantasy you never thought in your wildest dreams would have became a reality. 

Your moans vibrated around Genji's dick making him go faster and deeper down your throat, making you now have to concentrate on your breathing so you didn't begin gagging on him but doing that at the same time Jesse was making you moan and whimper was very hard, so it didn't last very long. You began choking and gagging on Genji's dick, making him go easier on you, even pulling out so you could catch your breath and wipe your watery eyes and drool from your mouth. 

“You ok down there Sugar? Genji gettin a little too rough on ya?” Jesse asked both amused and concerned as he slowly pulled out. 

You took a deep breath and replied “Yeah… I'm ok, just needed to catch my breath for a second” 

“y/n you know you can use your safe word, or even tap out to let us know if you need to stop ok? We can take turns if you'd prefer that too rather than having us both go at once” Genji said concerned as he wiped the tears from your eyes

“I'm ok Genji, thank you. And yeah…. Maybe i should have you guys take turns for this last round, it's rly hard having you go down my throat at the same time as Jesse being inside me…..” you said with a bit of exhaustion in your voice

Genji smiled at you, glad that you were being honest with them instead of forcing yourself to go through with everything just to please them. “Thank you for being honest with us y/n, tell you what, how about you and Jesse finish up what you're doing right now, and we'll just have an IOU to give each other head for another time. I'm gonna start a nice hot bath, Jesse you two meet me there when you're done rearranging her guts ok? I know you're going to have to carry her to the bath by the time you're done.” Genji gave you both a wink as he left towards the bathroom. 

Jesse chuckled and leaned down on top of you, nuzzling into your neck “You sure you're ok to finish what we started sugar? We can just relax in the hot tub if you'd like instead” he said with a light kiss pressed against ur neck. You could feel he was still hard as ever against your ass while he was practically laying ontop of you. You thought about it for a second, your jaw was still sore, and you knew you'd definitely be getting looks from all the marks on your neck and the funny way you'll be walking tomorrow, but that was all inevitable already so might as well end on the best climax you'll probably have all night, and that's saying something. 

“Yes, I'm sure Jesse” you turned and looked at him with a smile “I wanna end this night on a huge bang, so go ahead and rock my world Jess, i might not be able to walk tomorrow but i know you'll make it worth it” 

Jesse looked at you amused and chuckled “Well now… since ya put it like that, I'll be sure to go above and beyond yer expectations.” he said as he sat up and grabbed one of the sample bottles of lube the hotel had in the bathroom and he threw on the floor next to the bed before he joined you and Genji earlier. He positioned your hips for doggy style yet again but separated your thighs as much as he could before pouring some lube on his fingers and sliding them between your lips, coating your hole to be nice and slick, and then lubing up his length. He knows after a while the friction can get rough so he came to the bedroom prepared. The cowboy slid his head up and down between your lips, teasing your entrance. He entered the head and popped it out a few times before you whined his name, telling him to stop being a tease and making him laugh. “ok darlin your wish is my command” he said as he slowly entered you, inch by inch spreading you wide open again. You gasped at the initial entrance and moaned as he became fully sheathed within you. He started off slowly, then gradually increasing his speed, getting faster and rougher. He slapped your ass making you yelp then leaned over your form, pushing your hair to one side, exposing your neck. He began sucking and nibbling on your neck while it felt like he was fucking you into the mattress, with one arm around you, his hand clutching your breast, and the other holding himself up on his forearm. You weren't sure how much longer you were going to last, you were a sloppy moaning whimpering mess.

“Jesse….Jess i think--ahhh i think I'm gonna--- AH ahhhh mmmm” you tried to warn McCree in between your moans

“Yes sweetheart? Gonna what” he hummed as he licked his fingers and began working on your overly sensitive clit. 

“AH!!! JESS….I…..AHHH  _ OH MY GOD, JESS, I….I'M ABOUT TO….I…..” _ you couldn't even finish your sentence before you came all around his dick with a loud scream, the hardest and loudest you had come all night. 

Jesse was more than satisfied hearing you orgasm like that for him. He was able to get off a few more strokes with your walls feeling like they were clutching onto him for dear life before pulling out and blowing his hot load on your ass, as much as he would have liked to finish inside of you, that would have been the cherry on top for him, he knew how bad it would be if anything were to happen while working in blackwatch, so he's fine settling with decorating your ass. 

You flipped yourself over to be laying on your back to face Jesse, “i don't know what you did to me Jess but holy shit the medics are gonna think i got hurt in battle again with how I'm gonna be limping around” you said with a chuckle. You took a deep breath still basking in the after sex bliss, you felt practically weightless and wondered if you looked like you were glowing or something right now after an orgasm like that. 

Jesse chuckled as he stood up off the bed and picked you up, carrying you to the bathroom to meet Genji in the hot tub. “It was worth it tho right?”  he asked, just so you could stroke his ego as well now. 

“Uh, do you even have to ask after the orgasm you just gave me? Of course it was!!” 

Your words making him have a prideful, boastful look about him as you both entered the bathroom. Genji smirked at the sight before him, having called it, knowing this would happen. “I called it. Jesse we're gonna have to take turns carrying her for the rest of the week now for what we did to her you realize this right?” Genji joked as Jesse put you down in the tub and climbed in himself. 

“i think that's a fair trade” Jesse laughed as he wrapped his arm around Genji's waist and pulling him into him, giving him a small kiss on top of his head. 

You were just enjoying life right now with how good this hot tub felt ontop of the after sex bliss, you couldn't promise you wouldn't fall asleep in here by accident. 

“Hey y/n, you awake over there” Jesse asked teasingly. You simply nodded and hummed yes. Jesse and Genji shared a smile as they looked from your direction to each other. 

“So y/n, would you be up to doing threesomes with us again in the future, maybe even slightly regularly? Not to the extremes that we just had tonight of course, but it'll definitely keep things fun and interesting for us as a couple and I'm sure you'll be in for it simply because of what you just experienced tonight.” Genji asked.

“Oh my god what?! I...i don't wanna intrude on your love life or anything! Are you sure?!” you asked in shock, waking up from such a wild offer. 

“Oh don't worry about us doll, we like ya, you're not intruding on nothin’, so whaddya say? Wanna make this a regular thing?” Jesse asked with a wink, reassuring you there's nothing to worry about. 

“o...okay!!! If you're both sure i mean-- holy shit!! Yes!!” you said excited. The couple laughed at your response, Jesse cheered and Genji pulled you closer to them, giving you a kiss on your head and pulling you into him. 

When you all finally decided to go to bed it was yet again in a train--a spoon train. You were the littlest spoon and Jesse was the biggest, Genji being snug in the middle. You all got a really good night's sleep, but Reyes definitely knew something was up when you had to see him in the morning. You saw him take Jesse and Genji to the side to talk to them but you don't think he said anything bad, well at least you had hoped not. You still thought it was insane tho, going from crushing on these two and helping them on the battlefield, to now being a part of their romantic lives. But you couldn't be happier, even if with the suspicion you've been raising on base, you couldn't care less because in your eyes you secretly hit the jackpot. Two of the hottest men who were also a couple just asked you to be their lover, people could act like you had a 2nd head with a giant nipple for a face, there was no way you were ever going to let anyone get under your skin ever again. 


End file.
